baby_fatfandomcom-20200214-history
Series Development
Interactive Hierarchy Installment The individual episodes of ''Baby Fat'' that take the form of comics, interactives, and animations. (Examples: ''The Pantry Expansion, Bottomless Pit, Coffee Break.)'' Extension/Update An add-on to pre-existing comic or interactive material. For comics, this is evident by a numerator count higher than the denominator count (e.g. 7/5 or 11/6). An interactive extension typically includes several new story paths. These are sometimes funded by private donors. Arc A section of an interactive that tells a particular story, usually named after the subject matter explored. (Examples: Pet Store Arc, Lost Girl Arc, Complex #1030 Arc.) Clip Every animated scene that plays while the player chooses a story path. Almost every clip is a looped animation; though some clips play only once. (Examples: Zoey lounging on her bed in ''Baby Fat, ''Zoey inhaling the player in the hallway in ''XP'', Zoey slurping sausages in ''Turn Up.)'' Course of Development The Beginning In May of 2015, AdjectiveNounCombo approached the Eka's Portal community with an idea: a community-generated interactive Flash cartoon featuring vore. Of the ideas that were pitched in the game's intial thread, one premise stood out: a babysitter feeding a young girl to appease her appetite and avoid being eaten himself. AdjectiveNounCombo then set up livestream sessions where he conversed with streamers on ideas for the series. During the first session, he designed a short-haired, blonde girl in her bed texting on her phone, based on streamer input. This character would come to be known as Zoey, a name chosen to reflect the girl's demanding nature. Several of these brainstorming sessions would take place before the first iteration of what would eventually become ''Baby Fat.'' The game's debut featured Zoey consuming food from her kitchen, pets, and even the player. Zoey, initially silent, was later given a voice by the talents of Tumblr user Vore-acious during the game's first update. A small portion of what later installments would yield, the game later would receive regular updates to add more content and increase its size. AdjectiveNounCombo began offering extensions to the game, based on community donations. Each of these updates would continue previously-inaccessible areas or add new paths for players to explore. Before long, however, these updates caused the original file to save improperly and become inaccessible. Topping off at approximately 160 animated clips and several unfinished endings, work on ''Baby Fat'' was discontinued. Building off the previous game's endings, AdjectiveNounCombo created a quasi-sequel in the form of ''The Pantry Expansion. ''This game continued the ideas of the first game off of one specific ending from the first, establishing what would later come to be known as the series canon storyline. AdjectiveNounCombo would hold start holding drawing contests, occasionally, to garner series interest and reward participants with their concepts being realized in-game (e.g. the Pizza Deivery Arc). Eventually, ''The Pantry Expansion'' began to face the same issues that the first game had, and had to be discontinued. Shortly before the installment's end, Eka's user Hammerdorf pitched a new episode he planned to fund called ''Baby Fat: Terror From The Deep.'' This pitch materialized into what would later be known as ''Baby Fat: The Deep End.'' Patreon During ''The Deep End's'' production, AdjectiveNounCombo looked to explore ways of updating the series more consistently and keeping fans interested. Several users suggested starting a Patreon. On October 2015, AdjectiveNounCombo began working on the first Patreon-funded installment of ''Baby Fat'' called ''XP. ''A deviation from the series, this game began to feature giantess content and appeal to a wider fanbase. While still featuring Arcs funded by private donors, a bulk of the game's content came from Patreon suggestions. This caused the games to become more streamlined in terms of story direction, to keep up with the monthly demand for content. ''XP'''s production ended as the game approached the limit of 160 clips. Late into production, Vore-acious chose to no longer voice Zoey. With a new interactive expected for January, AdjectiveNounCombo approached Tumblr user ScaryBabe to voice match Vore-acious' performance for the new installment, ''Turn Up.'' Though the production of ''Turn Up'' went fairly smoothly, the series' workload became increasingly disproportionate to the amount of pay provided by Patreon. No interactives would follow ''Turn Up.'' From Animations to Comics AdjectiveNounCombo pitched the idea of comic installments to his patrons, following the last update to ''Turn Up.'' The pitch was mostly well-accepted among patrons, who continued to fund the series. The first comic installment, ''Bottomless Pit'', introduced a linear story to the series, as well as a new antagonist, Ms. Morton. The comics that followed ''Bottomless Pit'' began to flesh out the events between ''The Deep End'' and ''Turn Up.'' These would come to be known as the Interquel Comics. Eventually, a sequel to ''Turn Up'' was created in the form of ''Upheaval,'' which later gave rise to other comics, appropriately named the Sequel Comics. Branching Out Following the introduction of the comic series, AdjectiveNounCombo began to give others a stake in the ''Baby Fat'' universe. While some opted to commission non-canon storylines, other artists contributed creator-sanctioned extensions to the story. Funds were raised for artists BigBig and ShyGuy9 to create a prequel to ''Turn Up'' and a sequel to ''Schoo Lunch'', respectively, lending their own vision of the ''Baby Fat ''universe. In December 2016, artist Wild-Aegis also lent his talents to create an entirely original series called ''What About Zoey?'' AdjectiveNounCombo regularly welcomes and accepts fan art of the ''Baby Fat ''series. Soon after, AdjectiveNounCombo felt it would resonate well with fans if he could tell stories other than Zoey's within ''Baby Fat. ''As a result, he would create peripheral series that detail the stories of vital side characters. With the growing popularity of Ms. Morton in the comics, AdjectiveNounCombo felt it was time that she deserved her own self-contained story, and created ''Morton: Brundel'' in February 2016. Later, when fans demanded more content concerning Jill the babysitter, another character created by AdjectiveNounCombo, whom appeared in earlier ''Baby Fat ''works, the series ''Jill Tales'' was conceived. The Game and Future In March 2017, AdjectiveNounCombo began working on several animations for Patreon rewards. Of the works he created, one was a walk cycle for Zoey. He created a small demo and toyed with the idea of creating a new game - a sidescroller, rather than a Flash interactive. AdjectiveNounCombo pitched the idea for a game to his fans. Major Players Artists Voice Talent Stream Crew Special Thanks =